When My Sister Was Born
by UniqueBlue
Summary: Elsa has everything. Wealth, Great parents and a nice life. but yet she feels like something is missing. When Princess Anna is born, her whole life changes forever and that empty feeling that stuck inside her for so long has now been filled thanks to her lovely sister. She remembers the moment that she will never forget... in her perspective. FLUFF FEST! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first official Frozen fanfic, (The Pokémon/Frozen fanfic doesn't count since it was a crossover lol). And just so you know, I Don't Support Anna and Elsa as a…. couple *shudders and gags* that's just wrong on so many levels! BLECH! Gross! They are SISTERS for god sakes! Sorry but I just needed to confirm that. Anyways, this whole story will be in Elsa's point of view. I hope you enjoy this Story! **

I remember when I was about three or four years old, I Think that's how old I was. It was a cloudy and snowy day. I was looking out the window of my room. Oh how I loved watching the snow fall. So beautiful yet graceful, not to mention silent and relaxing too. But that's not the point right now. Before, I Felt lonely, No one to talk to but my parents (Not that it is a bad thing, I love my parents).

Though, I Still had my wonderful parents to talk to, a great place to live in, I still felt like something was missing. Like a shallow, deep hole just sitting there, waiting for rain to come by and fill it up with rain water.

Yeah, that probably didn't really make any sense but that's just how I felt. I felt like an empty glass of water. But all that changed when both of my parents came into my room about something. They had this certain look on their faces. Was I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? I was nervous; I had this scared feeling building up inside of me. Then the feeling went away when they started to smile at me.

"Elsa" My mother called to me calmly.

I'm guessing they had good news to tell me. My mother sat on the bed; I walked over towards her slowly, climbing up on my soft bed.

"Y-Yes mother?" I Responded.

"There's something me and your father have to tell you" She said, smiling. I wondered what it was that she was so happy about. I was puzzled. My father just stood there on the doorway, smiling as wide as my mother.

"Yes? What is it mother?"

"Well, we have great news for you Elsa"

I raised an eyebrow. "What news is that mother?" I asked.

Wait for it.

"Well, your father and I are here to tell you that….."

Here it comes!

"We are going to have another baby! You are going to have a little brother or sister" She told me really sweetly. And after she said that, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless for the moment but at the same time, I was happy about hearing this news. Matter of fact, I Was ecstatic!

"Y-YOU ARE!?" I shout joyfully.

My parents giggled. "Yes you are Elsa" Said my father.

And just after that unexpected news, I couldn't wait for my soon to be born brother or sister to be born already. I….. I didn't know what to say, all I could say was, "YAAAAAY!" I cheered, jumping on the bed and hugging my mother tightly. She chuckled and hugged me back. I couldn't really explain how I was feeling right now, yes I know that I was happy but I was more than happy. I was so happy that tears came rolling down my cheeks. Mother wiped the tears off of my cheeks with her thumb. I looked up at her, I couldn't stop smiling and laughing joyfully, that's how happy I was.

"But…." She said. "It is going to take a while"

I looked at her confused. "Why?" My parents looked at each other for a moment, and then looked at me.

"Well, it's going to be nine months before your younger brother or sister is going to be born" Father explained.

"Huh? Why?" I asked again.

"The baby needs time to grow, Elsa. The baby needs time to grow inside mommy's stomach"

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because that's just how it works, sweetheart" He calmly smiled down at me. "Just be patient please, Elsa "

I Sighed. "Yes Father"

"Good. And before you know it, He or she will be born!" He smiled and I smiled back. Just then, one of the guards called him about something.

"Your Majesty! The Duke of Weselton wants to have a word with you!" He called for him. Father kissed me and my mother's forehead, saying his I love yous to us before running out of my room.

What?! Nine months? I can't wait that long! I want the baby to be born now! But what could I do? I had no choice but to wait for nine months, I mean, it's not the end of the world. It's not like it's going to be two years or anything.

I laid on my mother's then flat stomach. I couldn't hear a bump or a kick, well that's because it was too early for the baby to start growing now. But right now, it was just a little seed just sitting inside there. I looked up at my mother.

"If the baby is a boy, What would he be named?" I asked.

"Hmmm, we might name him Carswell" She suggested. Eww I Hate that name! Nope! Not naming my little brother that! (If it is a boy) Nope! No way!

I Nodded no with a disgusted look on my face, "Nah uh! I don't like that name!"

Mother chuckled gently. "Okay, How about… Karlo?" Now that's better. That name sounds really handsome. Well, to me it was. I Smiled widely and nodded yes, "Oh! I like that one! Can we name him that if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Of course we can" she giggled. "Okay, now if it's a girl-"

As soon as I heard her say the word girl, I quickly cut her off. "OH! OH! How about Anna! I like that name!"

"Well I Was thinking Agatha or Cynthia but, why not? I Think that is a pretty name" She smiled down at me.

"YAAAY!" I cheered joyfully. "I can't wait till the baby is born! We're going to be playing All day long!"

Mother chuckled at me. "Yes but are you going to be a good big sister sweetie? Keep her out of trouble too?"

"Yes mommy" I responded. "I'll be the best big sister ever!"

I smiled; my mother petted my hair gently. But I wondered, Would the baby have ice powers like I do ? Or will it have different kind of powers ? I don't know though. But no powers or not, as soon as my younger sibling is born, I Will love them and care for them unconditionally no matter what. But I also hoped I don't accidently freeze the baby for first time when I will hold it.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! And Once Princess Anna is born in the next chapter, there will be lots and LOTS Of fluff going on in the rest of the story lol yup, So yeah, I hope I did good writing Elsa's perspective in this story cuz I usually don't do that in my stories, oh wait! Yes I do! Lol but only once in a while. Anyways, I Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so far and let me what you think :) Goodnight my lovely readers! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE COMES THE FLUFF COMING YOUR WAY! LOL :D I Hope you all don't die of adorableness! XD Oh and if you notice any changes to this, Let's just say a took a critique person's advice ^_^ Enjoy!**

_~9 months later: 1 day before the baby is born_

I couldn't wait till my little sister or brother was born because today was the last day of waiting. I Mean, They even had a party for my baby sibling before it was born! I thought it was an early birthday party but it wasn't, HAHA! It was a big baby shower and my goodness you should have seen it! All of the people in the town came with all kinds of gifts. Some big, some small and all kinds of different sizes. But that's not relevant at this point.

Besides the gifts, my parents also planned to put move the baby's crib in my bedroom! How great is that?! The crib was so pretty, I Will never forget how it looked. It was yellow with ribbons and I mention how pretty it was? I Think already did, HAHA! Anyway, it's been nine months but as my younger self would say, it feels like I have been waiting forever! In other words, it feels like hundreds of years! HAHA! Or at least, that's how I felt back then. My goodness! Was Mama's stomach was huge. I didn't think it would get that big though.

I remember laying my Mama's stomach to hear the baby inside and it made a kick, which startled me. I remember asking my mother, "Mama? What was that what hit me?"

Mama smiled and giggled. "That was the baby kicking" She explained. As a naive little girl that I was, I Thought the baby was angry at me or something, and I also thought the baby just didn't like me because I kept on trying to listen to it make sounds.

"Is the baby mad at me?" I Asked.

She giggled at me. "No sweetie, it just wants to come out. It's not mad at you all"

Phew! that was a relief! If I Knew the baby was aching to get out of my mother's stomach, I Would of been worried about it disliking me but it doesn't, it hasn't even been born yet.

"Is the baby going to be twins" I Asked. The reason I suddenly ask that is because not only I wanted one sibling but two as well. But even if I didn't get two, at least I got one sibling, and at least I will not feel lonely after it is born anytime soon.

I smiled up at Mama, lying on her stomach, trying hearing the baby one more time but this time it stopped kicking. I Thought Maybe it got tired for kicking into Mama's stomach all day, hehe. I Rubbed my eyes and yawned, "Well, someone must be ready to go to bed" Said Mama. I Giggled and responded with a simple nod. "Goodnight Mama" I said to her. "I Love you"

"I Love you too Elsa" She said back to me.

"Goodnight Little brother or sister, I Love you" I kissed my Mama's pregnant stomach with the baby inside, then hugged it.

Mama couldn't help but smile and chuckle at me. But can you blame me at all? HAHA! I just couldn't wait for this baby to come to this world. And most importantly, I couldn't wait to be a big sister.

_~One night later: The baby finally comes!_

I Remember when I had to wait in my room as my Mama screamed in the other room, I Wanted to see what was wrong with her but Papa said stay in the room and I asked why, He quickly explain to me that the baby was coming, I Was really happy but at the same time confused and also slightly concerned. I lay on the side of my bed, worried, scared, wondering what was happening to my Mama. All I Heard in there was "Push! Push!" and My Mama screamed more.

It frightened me but I Wondered, Is this how it is supposed to be? Me waiting in the room and listen to my Mama scream bloody murder because of the baby getting ready to come out of her stomach? I was so confused at that time. I hoped my Mama and the baby were going to be alright.

Ten minutes later, the screaming had stopped. I jolted my head up and hopped off the bed but my Papa opened door before I could. "Elsa"

"Yes Papa? Is the baby here?" I asked concernedly.

He smiled and nodded. I widely smiled happily, "YAAAAY!" I Cheered, jumping up and down, clapping my hand. But Papa shushed me and I stopped. He picked me up and we went into the room where Mama was holding my new baby sibling, I couldn't really tell if it was a boy or a girl.

Mama smiled up at us, and My Papa put me down on the bed to see him or her. "Is it boy or girl?" I asked.

"It's a girl, Elsa" She said. "And just like you suggested, Her Name is Anna"

"Anna" I repeated her while smiling. I have a new baby sister, and she was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. She opened up her emerald green eyes and looked at me; it was like love at first sight for us. The whole world disappeared behind me as I was seeing my baby sister for the first time. Did I mention how beautiful she was? She had light brown short hair, cheeks so red and rosy that they could rival a bouquet of roses, and smile so bright that you could see it shine in this room. She was gorgeous, stunningly gorgeous.

She smiled at me and cooed. "Hello Anna, My name is Elsa" I greeted her. She was even more beautiful when she smiled. I held my hand onto hers, and she grabbed my finger tight and cooed again, smiling. I Giggled and looked at my Mama and She giggled back. Papa came over and kissed my mother on the forehead, then looked Anna and smiled.

"Mama, can I hold her?" I asked.

They looked at each other and Papa smiled, and then looked at me. Was that a yes or a no? I Thought.

"Yes, you may Elsa" Mama replied with a smile. "Just don't drop her" She added.

"Yes Mama, I Won't" She gently put the baby in my arms, I Held her by her head. She was kind of heavy but not too heavy. Baby Anna slightly squealed, smiling and I Smiled back at her. "Anna, you're pretty" I Said. It felt amazing holding little Anna, and as soon as I held her, that feeling of loneliness just disappeared.

And the best part that surprised me is that I Didn't freeze her and I Was so glad that I didn't. Then she grabbed by braided ponytail hard and giggled. "owies!" I cried as she tugged it.

Mama gently took her out of my arms. Little Anna looked at me and clapped her hands, giggling as stroked my hair. I giggled back at her. "Anna, that's not nice" I Said. She cooed and smiled at me again. It wasn't really a big deal when she pulled my hair, so I couldn't be mad at her. But I could never hate my baby sister because of one little thing like that, I Love her so much.

My baby sister yawned and she slowly closed her eyes, still having that smile on her face. Soon after, she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful when she drifted off. She looked like an innocent little angel.

"Anna tired?" I Asked as I yawned. "Yes Anna is tired after a long journey" said Papa.

"I'm tired" I Rubbed my eyes. "Goodnight Mama, Papa and Anna" I kissed my baby sister on the forehead. "Goodnight Anna" I continued to rub my eyes as I jumped off the floor and into my room. Papa held Anna into his arms and Mama fell asleep. She must be tired after going through all of that she went through to have Anna.

Which reminds me, HOW IN THE WORLD DID THE BABY COME OUT OF MAMA?! And where did it come out of? I May never know. Those thoughts were swirling around my head while I was still young. It's funny because now that I'm at the age of twenty-one and telling you all this now know how birth works now and please don't ask me how, HAHA!

**A/n: Aww wasn't that just adorbs? X3 the fluff strikes again! LOL And there will be even MORE fluff in the next chapter as well, I hope you all enjoyed this lovely and fluffy chapter even though I didn't think I put enough fluff in here, I still tried my best :) Anyways, I will update soon! Have a great Day/night my lovely readers! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hold on to your horses because this is about to be fluff-MANIA! ok maybe not THAT fluffy but it's enough fluff that i put in this chapter lol x3 Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, I suffered from writers block and it really sucked _ but I have improved on my writing though. Enjoy this chapter! :D**

It has been quite a while since my beautiful sister, Anna was born. It has like my whole life changed completely but not in a bad way, but you know what I meant. She hasn't learned to walk and talk yet but I'm still patiently waiting for her to.

Mama told me it take a while when a baby learns those things, She also said I took a while to walk and talk. But I think I wanted to teach Anna those things, after all, I am her big sister. Isn't that what sisters are supposed to do? Teach their younger ones how to do stuff?

I remembered whenever she cried because she was cranky, I would always sing to her a lullaby until she fell asleep, She would always smile at me when I'm holding her too. I still remember the song by heart now. Because they say once you remember something you love, it sticks by your heart no matter what.

But this night however was different, It was dark outside, that's because it was nighttime. I was asleep in my bed, dreaming about, whatever. But then I heard her cry. It woke me up immediately, startling me.

I walked over to her crib and saw that she has woke up in the middle of the night. It really upset me to see her crying, so I wanted to make her happy again then go back to sleep. I was hesitate to do this but I was careful.

"Hey Anna" I said to her quietly, earning her attention. She stopped crying and looked at me.

"Watch this!" and that's when I used my ice powers to make tiny bit of snow (but not too much) sprinkle from my hands. It was sparkly, blue and white. You should have seen her face, it was really a big smile. She wasn't upset anymore and that made me happy too.

She clapped her hands and laughed joyfully, And I also think she speaking baby talk to but it was more like _bababa yaya __goo goo__ goo _something like that. I Don't really know though, I Think in her language she was saying more like _Pretty sparkles! pretty snow! It's so pretty _Yeah, I Think that's what she said, but that's just me.

"Anna feel better now?"

She giggled and clapped her hands in response, so I guess that's a yes.

I started to sing her twinkle twinkle little star but it was another version made just for her, Mama thought it up and we loved it.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little Anna, How I wonder how pretty you are, Up above the world so high, You're so pretty like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle Twinkle, Anna's a star, I still wonder how pretty you are" I sang to her. Yup, it's that Twinkle Twinkle little star song but a different version. She started to yawn, then the next thing I knew, she fell right to sleep. My goodness! Was she snoring awfully adorable!

After she fell asleep, I found myself to be yawning too. I guess that lullaby has got to me too.

I was happy that I have handled this situation well with my lovely sister, wait until I tell Mama about this.

**A/N: Did you enjoy this fluffy fluffy chapter? good because there will be MORE FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF! lol x3 I'm not going to tell you what's gonna happen in the next chapter because most of you already know lol sorry this chapter was kind of short. I might try to make the next chapter longer, well, it depends how it will come out. I Will try to update again this week if I can! :) **


End file.
